


AS THE RAIN FALLS

by Rachael728once



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5442695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachael728once/pseuds/Rachael728once
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the MISSING YEAR, Robin Hood confronts Regina regarding her feelings toward him. This work was created for #oqsmutweek</p>
            </blockquote>





	AS THE RAIN FALLS

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for #oqsmutweek Now, I will go hide.

MISSING YEAR – AS THE RAIN FALLS

Robin was livid. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so out of sorts over a woman. The Queen was getting on his last nerve and he was determined to confront her about her attitude toward him. There were times she made him angry and then there were moments he’d watch her with Roland and he couldn’t help but feel something else for her. Tonight he was going to talk to her. He didn’t care what kind of mood she was in. It took him a while to get his son to sleep. He’d asked Friar Tuck to stay with him while he went and searched for the Queen. He knew that sometimes she sat in the garden at night and that was exactly where he was headed. When he got outside he noticed that it was quiet and the air was balmy. He wondered if it was going to rain but shrugged the thoughts aside when he noticed Regina sitting on the stone bench under her apple tree. Part of him was torn as to whether to disturb her but just when he was about to take another step she called out to him “Is there something you wanted thief?” He shook his head and let out a breath; he was so tired of her calling him that. This was one of the reasons he needed to have a chat with her. Robin approached the bench and sat down next to her “I don’t recall asking you to sit with me – thief”. He turns toward her and takes in her appearance. He usually tries not to look at her but on this particular night under the moon and the stars he can’t help himself. She is breathtaking and even though most of the time she tosses snide remarks his way he can’t help but look – especially when she wears those bloody leather pants.

He clears his throat “Stop calling me that.” 

She smirks and rolls her eyes “What do you want?”

“I just told you. I want you to stop calling me that and I want you to look at me . . . Regina.” 

“How dare you?”

“You’re going to listen to what I have to say because every day I deal with your snobby attitude and frankly I’m sick of it.” Her eyes widen and he smiles as she finally glances over at him “That’s more like it.” 

“If there is a point to this conversation you better hurry up and get to it because I’m losing my patience.” 

“My point is that I think you’re in denial.” 

“What are you talking about?”

“I think you’re mean to me because you like me.” 

She laughs and shakes her head “You can’t be serious?”

“I’m very serious.” 

She leans toward him “Open your ears because I’m only going to say this once; I tolerate you because The Uncharmings” have taken a liking to you. I do not like you – especially the way you think,” she says as she begins to stand up. 

He pushes her back down and she shoots him a nasty look “I think you’re afraid of what you might feel for me.” 

“You’re wrong and do not touch me.” 

Robin defies her and takes her hand and kisses her knuckles. He places a kiss on her palm and notices that she does not pull away “Are you going to deny that we stare and one another? That I can’t take my eyes off you when you’re with my son and I’ve seen you watch us play in the gardens and I know you’re staring at me. Why can’t you admit it? Why deny us something that is obviously happening between the two of us?”

“You’re wrong.” 

“I’m right,” he whispers as he places her hand on his face. 

Regina clears her throat “I can’t afford distractions right now. The witch . . .” She moves her hand off his face and places it in her lap. 

“Stop making excuses. I want you to tell me you feel nothing when I do this.” Her eyes widen when his lips move toward hers. She freezes. Robin kisses her slowly and waits for her reaction as he coasts his mouth along hers. Finally she opens her mouth and he glides his tongue against hers. He reaches up and runs his fingers through her hair and she moans into his mouth. Robin smiles against her lips “I told you,” he whispers as he pulls back and stares into her face. 

Regina opens her eyes “Why are you pushing this?”

He continues to play with the ends of her hair “Because to me you are much more than a Queen. My son cares for you and I am drawn to you. I think you are to me as well and that’s why you are resisting.” He places his forehead against hers and kisses her again. Regina lets him and he straddles the bench to give them easier access to one another. His mouth trails down the side of her face to her neck and she turns her head and closes her eyes and he finds the sweet spot that makes her moan. Her sounds cause him to seek her mouth once again and he kisses her roughly and pulls her practically onto his lap.

Regina whispers against his mouth “Robin, don’t stop.” 

He stands and takes her hand “Follow me.” He drags them into the woods and when they are a safe distance away he turns her around and backs her against a tree. She pulls him toward her and finally gives in. His hands are all over her; her neck, her breasts and then back up into her hair. Their mouths dance in time with the wind that is now whipping and swirling all around them. Regina grips his hair and Robin groans as she begins rubbing her core against him. She doesn’t care about the wind; she pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it to the ground. Regina rubs her hands down his chest and he closes his eyes and bites his lip as she slowly tortures him with her hands. She runs her finger over every crevice of his chest and kisses each spot she touches.

Her mouth moves to his neck and his hands are desperate to get in her pants. He grabs her ass “These bloody leather pants,” he says as he pushes his cock against her thigh. She knows he’s hard – she can feel him. 

She places her lips next to his ear and whispers “Do you want me to take them off?”

“Yes, God please Regina; take them off – take everything off,” he begs as he takes her mouth once more. Robin feels her magic enveloping them and she moans because his hands are now on her bare ass. She has indeed removed all of their clothes and Robin stares into her eyes “Are we really doing this?

She reaches down and takes him in her hand and he groans “Yes, Robin we’re doing this. You’re right about us.” He leans down and takes a nipple in his mouth. She closes her eyes as he feasts on each breast; going back and forth sucking hard and then licking each one. Finally, he places a finger roughly inside her and she bucks against the tree. Robin pumps into her a few times and then sucks on his finger; tasting her and then puts it near her mouth. Regina grabs his hand and sucks his finger also and Robin feels as if he’s about to explode. That’s when the rain begins to fall. It’s tthundering in the distance and he kisses her and picks her up into his arms. She hugs his waist with her legs and it begins to pour. 

Regina laughs and Robin yells “Take us inside. We’re getting soaked.” 

She shakes her head “No, I want you inside me now,” she screams. Robin gives her what she wants; in one swift motion he is inside her and leaning them against the tree again. He begins to move and she says into his ear “I knew you would feel amazing. Oh’ my God, Robin,” she says. He pushes deeper inside and he can feel she’s tightening her legs around him even more. He’s lost. He can’t believe this is happening. This wasn’t his intention when he went to search for her but here they were. She was biting his shoulder and the rain was making it difficult to hold onto her “Are you alright,” she says against his ear. 

“I’m losing my grip. It’s the rain,” he explains. “The storm is getting worse.” 

Lightning strikes close by and that gets her attention “Hold on. We’re going in,” she says.

“Can you do that when we’re like this?” 

She smiles “Yes, don’t let go,” she says. Robin kisses her as she waves her hand and he shudders when he feels the magic shimmer around them. A few seconds later; she is looking down at him and he glances around – they are in her chambers “Is this better?” They are dry and Robin can feel that he is still inside her. “Well . . .” 

He reaches up and quickly grabs her head on either side “Thank the Gods,” he says as he kisses her roughly. She begins to ride him and he groans and then takes his lips off hers and attacks her breasts. She throws her head back as he sucks and kisses her nipples. He gives them equal attention and then lays back and watches her “So beautiful,” he whispers. She hears his words and opens her eyes. Something happens that she can’t explain. They stare at one another and Regina reaches for his hands. This is how she knows this isn’t just two people being physical with one another. There is something more and Robin smiles at her and she can’t help but smile back at him “You should smile more often my Queen you are stunning.” She can feel the heat radiating up her neck and to her face and can’t help but blush at his words. Regina glances down at their laced hands and that’s when she notices the tattoo on his arm – A lion tattoo. She stops moving and Robin reaches up and cups her face with his hand “Is something wrong?” That stupid fairy was right. She’d had a soulmate and she’d let him go. But now here he was in her bed and she was making love to him. Making love? Robin was staring at her “Do you want to stop?” Did she? She had denied them for weeks – no years. She shakes her head and leans down and kisses him. She wouldn’t say anything now. She’d wait to tell him about the tattoo and that night at the tavern when she walked away from him. For now, she knew what she wanted. Regina wanted her soulmate. Robin pulls her down onto his chest and grabs her ass. He flips her over and she laughs as he sits up and lifts her legs in the air. He begins to move inside her again and Regina licks her lips as she watches him take control. A few minutes later she is reaching down to touch her clit and he swats her hand away “No, let me,” he says. He rubs her between his two fingers as he continues to slide in and out of her folds. It’s thundering even louder now and Robin glances toward the window. The rain is coming in but neither of them cares. Regina is moaning and chanting his name over and over and Robin is on the verge of exploding. He closes his eyes and can feel his release coming on. His body tightens and he groans as he spills into her. He doesn’t stop and Regina is practically bucking on the bed. He can feel her body tightening around him and he’s mesmerized. Robin reaches down and uses his thumb to tap her clit. She’s practically sobbing and within seconds Regina is sent over the edge. Robin can’t help himself; he leans down and attacks her with a searing kiss on the mouth. Her cries are muffled with his lips and he carefully collapses onto her chest. He shudders as she runs her hand down his back “I don’t want to crush you.” Regina kisses the side of his face signaling that she doesn’t want him to move yet. It takes a few minutes but they eventually catch their breaths. Robin moves off her but doesn’t want to break contact. He pulls her against his chest and kisses the top of her head. Regina pulls the blanket over them and laces her fingers with his. She glances over and looks at the lion. The realization hits her once again. This was much more than sex. She’d never had this before. Their senses were in tune with one another and Regina knew that Robin felt it also. He clears his throat “Milady, are we going to talk about this?”

She nods against his chest “No, will you hold me?”

“Yes, will you let me stay? Friar Tuck will see to Roland.” 

She glances up into his eyes “Yes.” He kisses her slowly and then pulls the blanket tighter against them. Within moments Robin is asleep. She watches him for a long time. Lightning still flashes outside but Regina knows the storm had passed. If she hadn’t gone to the garden tonight this wouldn’t have happened but in her heart she knew they’d cave eventually. Robin had been right – she was in complete denial about her feelings for him. He moans in his sleep and pulls her closer. She smiles and rubs her cheek against his side. She hears him whisper “So beautiful” and then he drifts off again. “Yes,” she whispers back “We are.”

WONDERING IF I SHOULD MAKE A PART 2 to this work? Any suggestions??


End file.
